This invention relates generally to bicycles and motorcycles and more particularly to the function of performing a wheelie on such vehicles. Normally to achieve the correct angle in relationship to the center of balance for each rider requires a high amount of skill. This device allows the rider to simply power the vehicle up to the approximate angle and rest on the outboard wheelie support to achieve results. The safety factor is enhanced because the vehicle cannot roll out from under the rider.